Digital information, such as digital images, digital videos, and digital photos, is often distributed by storage media or through a network. Watermarking systems are used to track the digital information by adding a unique, often hidden identifying mark (e.g., a “watermark”) to it, such that violators who inappropriately distribute the digital information can be identified through recovery of the watermark. However, the digital information can undergo extensive processing after being distributed, causing the watermark to be removed or degraded to the point that the digital information becomes effectively untraceable.